Saurornithoides
Saurornithoides is a troodont from the late cretaceous of Mongolia, possibly last of all. Facts Saurornithoides is a troodont, a group of theropods resembling smaller versions of the better known dromaeosaurs. It is about the size of a wolf. It is known to have large sockets in its skull, which would mean its eyes were quite big, and because of this paleontologist suspect it was nocturnal: a trait that was common in desert-animals today. Like other troodonts it possessed the famed toe-claws on its feet and is believed to be feathered. Involvement in the extinction One was first spotted stalking a Charonosaurus nest, and after the mother left moved in and took an egg. The mother hadrosaur quickly noticed though and fallows. The Saurornithoides was attempting to eat its prize but found itself caught red-handed, however another Saurornithoides reveals itself and the hadrosaur chose to save itself, with the two troodonts chasing it, all three completely abandoning the egg (who's own fate is a mystery), eventually the troodonts take down the hadrosaur and gorge on it, and still were when the apocalypse reached Mongolia, at which point they abandoned their meal and took shelter in cave where at least three Charonosaurus were also present, though neither side were happy about it. Luckily though the elements began to settle and the troodonts were the first to emerge, choosing to feed on the dead Charonosaurus lying in front of the cave. Their emergence also gave two out of the three surviving Charonosaurus the confidence to emerge as well. The moment of peace though was short lived as a sandstorm spontaneously showed up and swept across the area. The Saurornithoides hid behind the dead Charonosaurus and as a result survive the sandstorm, but the carcass they were eating got buried, forcing them to return to the waterhole to hunt the last living Charonosaurus (the other two having asphyxiated from the sandstorm), although they themselves were quite drained. Even so one Saurornithoides decides to just go for it, but eventually the hadrosaur squashes it to death during their scuffle. The other Saurornithoides, upon arriving, decided to simply cannibalize on its dead partner. At one point, another dead Saurornithoides was seen undergoing the process of decay. The lone surviving Saurornithoides later again stalks the same Charonosaurus who was drinking from the pond again, but volcanic-activity triggered a limnic eruption in the pond (similar to Lake Nyos in 1986), resulting in the emergence of hydrogen sulfide gases killing the hadrosaur. The troodont attempted to take advantage of this and eat the hadrosaur, only to fall victim too. By then it became apparent that both species as a whole were doomed. Trivia *''Saurornithoides'' isn't the only troodont that could've been present at the very end of the cretaceous, another called Borogovia lived alongside it. *''Saurornithoides'' is one of the first troodonts known, having been discovered in 1924 (and is the only troodont discovered in the nineteen-twenties). Errors *''Saurornithoides' '' head is a bit bigger than it should be (the head was skinny). *One Saurornithoides was shown with its hands facing down (pronating), which is a common mistake in theropods: in reality the hands can't rotate this far unless they were broken. *''Saurornithoides'' wasn't actually present at the end of the cretaceous: they are fifteen-million-years older (a more accurate candidate would be Tochisaurus or Borogovia). *Saurornithoides could not bring down large dinosaurs, nor team up to bring one down. In reality, Saurornithoides ignored large dinosaurs and preyed on reptiles and small mammals. Gallery External links Category:Sauropsids Category:Dinosaurs Category:Saurischians Category:Theropods Category:Troodontids Category:Animals from Mongolia Category:Bipedal animals Category:Carnivores Category:Oviparous animals Category:Viillains